


Hold on to Love

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Frustration, Kissing, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Snogging, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna and Martha return from a journey the Doctor has sent them to way too soon. Some unusual things about the Time Lord catch their attention, yet the Time Lord has no time for his two companions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> (I am not adding more stories to my _Wounds_ series. I prefer 'trilogies'. )

**Hold on to Love**

 

**1.**

* * *

 

 

Martha Jones and Donna Noble have spent their time away from the Doctor rather splendidly. Excursions, night clubs, visits to spa resorts, new acquaintances...

Donna insisted they stayed for a while more, but the dark-skinned companion has come up with various reasons why they couldn't and they have returned to the Time Lord way too soon.

The Doctor was barefoot. This alone has surprised both of the women, but any questions have died on their lips once they have met his eyes. The Time Lord was looking greatly disappointed.

"Endless credits is just what it is. Do whatever you want with it, just go."

"But-"

"I'll call you. As you can see, I'm in the middle of something," he exhaled, swallowing his frustration.

"All right. Fine, see you later!" Donna has practically pushed Martha out of the TARDIS, closing the door after herself with a bang.

* * *

 

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Martha Jones was unpleasantly surprised.

“Haven’t you noticed? The Doctor has more or less shown us he wanted us to be somewhere else. Told you returning this soon has been a stupid idea! He wasn't expecting us, at any rate.”

“Yeah, but whatever’s made you so eger to leave right away?”

Donna beamed at her. “I don’t know if it’s your possible lack of experience or your ignorance, but I can tell you for certain the Spaceman has been and possibly still is  spending his time with a woman.”

Martha shook her head, refusing to believe her friend. “Don’t be stupid! Is this because he’s barefoot? You know that doesn’t prove anything, besides, the idea is as incredible as-”

Donna shrugged. She knew her assumptions were right. Martha has been spending way too much time only learning facts, rather than making use of them in real life.

“How about the fact the Doctor’s suit wasn’t buttoned up properly, in the first place?” The fiery woman decided to be kind to her young friend.

“He must have buttoned it up in a hurry,” Martha sighed at Donna’s silly imaginings.

“Surely, the fact his suit is relatively dark must have worked in his favour, but something was seriously wrong!”

“I haven’t noticed a thing. Stop with your silly theories, okay?”

The older woman nodded, understanding it was best she kept some of the things she’d noticed from her delusional amorous friend.

Besides, it seemed the Spaceman and Donna had come to an unuttered agreement when it came to not giving Martha reasons to spark up her inexplicable jealousy.

There was absolutely no reason to point out the fact it was likely the Doctor was wearing practically nothing under his usual ensemble.

“You’re right,” Donna agreed. “You can pick where we are going next!”

“Please, don’t make me choose, or I might decide something stupid, such as staying close to the TARDIS and waiting for the Doctor, just to see where he’s going,” Martha shrugged, making Donna want to roll her eyes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor has returned aboard in a hurry. “I’m so, so sorry. Sometimes things just… happen, and I-”

Rose Tyler exhaled. “Yes. I know. In fact, I think you should continue with whatever you were doing.”

“Apologising?” The Time Lord teased.

Rose rolled her  eyes at him. “No. Stop being a fool and allow me to clean up your wound first, Doctor. “Take the suit off.” Rose shuddered, seeing the carelessly covered wound on the top of his shoulder has widened, possibly touched and slightly broadened by the relatively rough fabric of his suit, usually not felt because of all the other layers usually being a part of his everyday ensemble.

The Time Lord nodded, trusting Rose with his life. Even though he was aware Martha Jones was more accustomed to dealing with these things, some things were better kept quiet. Particularly when the Doctor has accidentally harmed himself while running to save Rose from a hysterical crowd of people wanting to get rid of her. She was a foreigner and, as she had explained to him hurriedly, they hated people not behaving like them. Not _being_ like them. Funnily, the alien has dismissed the all-too-familiar sensation of having another Time Lord nearby to the unwelcome feeling of unease and tension surrounding him inside this place, one the old girl has directed him to without explanations.

In the end, the Time Lord was declared unwanted in the entire planet he has found Rose in, some _do-gooder_ cutting him with some unfamiliar gun, likely one centuries from the future. Contacting Jack Harkness has been out of the question, not when the most important thing was bringing Rose back to the TARDIS. Rose, who did not get a proper chance to explain any of this. Not when some obstacles have arisen, as if on intention.

Luckily, Donna and Martha had been sent away. For now.

“Doctor-” Rose could not say anything else, the Time Lord’s lips attacking hers. _This bothersome wound means nothing to me, love. It’s not important. It’s going to heal up, just like everything does, in time. Make it, say, thirty minutes,_ ” he winked at her _. Just tell me you’re going to be all right-_

Rose was stunned. _You tell me. You, who has sworn to find and protect me whatever happens. And don’t talk of the_ parallel universe _rubbish. You know as well as I do these things could always be bypassed,_ she looked at the Doctor accusingly. _Instead, you have kept this tiny detail from me and I needed to discover everything,_ everything _by myself! Are you happy now?_

Instead of answering, either telepathically or out loud, the alien has deepened the kiss.

Rose has welcomed it, able to sense the things he could never say out loud. _I think it would be fitting for you to undress me right now. Just so we could be even. Time Lord._

 _Your wish is my command, Rose,_ the Doctor eyed her almost smugly.

The girl sighed at him. “Allow me to clean your wound first. I’m nowhere as inexperienced in this as you might think,” she spoke seriously, her voice rough from all the snogging. “Sorry about that, by the way,” the girl sent him a disarming smile. “You could have avoided so much trouble, were it not for me,” she breathed, not ready to wait for the Doctor’s said superior physiology to do all the work for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_The girl sighed at him. “Allow me to clean your wound first. I’m nowhere as inexperienced in this as you might think,” she spoke seriously, her voice rough from all the snogging. “Sorry about that, by the way,” the girl sent him a disarming smile. “You could have avoided so much trouble, were it not for me,” she breathed, not ready to wait for the Doctor’s said superior physiology to do all the work for her._

* * *

 

 

**Hold on to Love**

**2.**

 

The Doctor inhaled, allowing her to clean his bothersome wound, not showing any kind of discomfort while she was carefully making sure it wouldn’t open up again.

Rose was being as cautious as someone with little to no actual training would have been, but the Time Lord has said nothing about it, unimaginably excited about having Rose Tyler close to him again.

As long as it took for her to finish the process properly, the Doctor was enjoying every second, her touch reminding him of all the things now at their reach. Of the happiness they did not intend to let go of, ever again.

The Time Lady let go of taking care of his wound, now properly cleaned and bandaged, and sighed in relief.

“Do you still want to proceed with what he haven’t finished, Doctor?” She asked him innocently, knowing there have been at least two people who could come up on them at any time and possibly complicate their reunion.

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor beamed at her, excited. _You must know, Rose, our TARDIS is- we could hide ourselves here for hours, days… and more-_

Rose smiled at him, appreciating the fact the old girl has dimmed and altered the light aboard just enough to remind them she has always been on their side when it came to doing everything possible to make sure they have had every chance and every way to prove their undeniable, unquestionable, unbreakable love to each other, whatever it took.

The old girl had known of the curious, _humanoid_ ways to… get together, get intimate since _very_ long ago. The TARDIS has never truly understood the importance of this wild act, but it didn’t really matter to the sentient vessel, as long as she knew what it was the Doctor and Rose needed to get… ready.

Because of the old girl refusing to interrupt whatever was happening between the reunited couple, neither of the Time Lords had any idea what was happening around them, only seeing and _feeling_ each other.

Telepathic communication has been doing wonders to their ever-present inner understanding of the other’s deepest feelings.

Seeing them together at last, behaving as if they have already shared a telepathic bond even when they haven’t ever got the time to consider it, the clever vessel’s determination to protect the Doctor and Rose at all costs has only intensified.

 _Stop it, will you?_ The Gallifreyan sent the old girl, amused. _Or do you need to be told what should never be broken off?_

Rose smiled blissfully at the Doctor. “Remember, nobody knows how long we have before your companions return, for real this time.”

 _I trust you, TARDIS, to warn us when the girls are about to return, yes?_ The Time Lord asked the vessel kindly.

Rose shrugged. “The old girl knows what she’s doing. Do you?”

The alien sent her a curious look. _I think you’d have to wait and see, Rose!_

The Doctor’s ship was struck with an understanding then. The two women were supposed to arrive in minutes. However, the TARDIS didn’t intend to tell them that, her protective mechanisms wanting to keep the couple of Time Lords only caring about each other.

* * *

 

The moment the two companions have returned, with Martha bubbling with excitement because she has never understood why the Doctor did ask them to leave, in the first place.

 

“Do you have any idea where the Doctor might be?”

Donna wasn’t surprised about her friend’s question in the slightest.

“No. Try looking for him yourself, if you want.”

* * *

Martha Jones was not looking like herself the next time they met again, looking as if she were trying to keep herself from breaking or tearing something up.

“Martha!” Donna Noble was worried about her friend. “What’s wrong? You don’t look well. Has the Doctor done something?”

“Other than bringing a stranger aboard and shagging her? No.” Martha’s voice and hands were shaking.

“What? As in…Making love? Having sex? With whom? I know your imagination can get overboard, but that’s impossible. The Spaceman can feel no limits on occasion, but he wouldn’t-”

“I didn’t believe it myself, at first! Then, I realised.”

“Yeah? Donna was dubious.

“The sounds, the moans, the whispers-”

“You mean you haven’t actually _seen_ it,” the redhead rolled her eyes. “Hasn’t it ever crossed your mind it might have been some film he was watching?”

Martha exhaled slowly, burning in shame. “I suppose…”

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were still ignoring the surrounding world, immersed in what Martha has rather plainly labelled as shagging.

 _I think they have returned,_ the Time Lord sent her, uneasy. _Can’t you feel the change in the atmosphere aboard?_

Rose didn’t want to hear any of this. This was their time and nobody was going to take it away from them. _What of it? We have promised each other an exceptional reunion, yeah? Unless…_

The Doctor allowed his lips and hands travel down Rose’s bare figure instead. _I don’t care about them. I love you, only you.  Want to have you by my side forever._

Rose was amazed at what merely using telepathic communication was doing to the Doctor.

He looked at her curiously. “Do you think I wouldn’t be able to say it otherwise?”

“That remains to be seen,” Rose smirked at him. _But not right now,_ she reminded him tenderly, touching the Doctor in places she knew were going to drive him wild with desire.

The Time Lord understood her intentions very well and was ready to do whatever it took to make sure Rose was never going to forget this. 

She giggled, pleased, never doubting in his abilities to awe her for one second.

The old girl, meanwhile, was only planning to add a little additional flavour to their love-making...

Of course.


End file.
